


Staying Late After School

by Dragon_in_a_Mask



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpacas, Do people even read these tags other than me?, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Loki in a suit, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, What am I doing?, it's hot though, just read the fic, smexii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_a_Mask/pseuds/Dragon_in_a_Mask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your a psychology teacher at a local high school staying late grading papers when the principal happens to walk by...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying Late After School

You’re staying late again. As the new psychology teacher you’re still trying to get a handle on everything but the students really like you and you teach the material well. You would have normally gone home by now but a student came in during your free period because he needed to talk. The poor kid has a lot of troubles at home and you’re always eager and willing to help your students even if it is just to lend an ear to their troubles. But you usually use your free period to make the tests and quizzes and grade the ones that have been done and there’s a chapter test on Sigmund Freud and B.F. Skinner Monday, and you want to give the kids there last paper back graded so they can use it to study.

You glance out the window, how is it already dark? The sun is setting and you still have ten more tests to grade. Fortunately its multiple choice so it shouldn't take too long but its then you notice the principle walking by your classroom. You’re not ashamed to admit it but you've had a bit of a crush on the man since your first day here. His shoulder length raven hair and his pale blue-green eyes that seem to look through you kind of make you weak in the knees. Loki enters your classroom.

"(Name)? What are you doing here? You should be home already." His shiny black shoes click in the floor.

"I know but I wanted to finish grading these tests before I go" you look up and he is standing very close to you. You can smell his subtle cologne and your heart skips a beat. 

"Hm always the diligent worker" he bends over so he’s eye level to you in the chair and leans in really close so his warm breath puffs onto your ear. "I always liked that in my staff," his soft voice resonates through your spine and you swallow not trusting yourself to speak when he inhales your sent and kisses your neck. It sends sparks down your spine when you gasp. He smiles against you neck and you feel his hand slide up your thigh. You’re sure even he can hear your heart pounding. You want him desperately to kiss you so you decide to take matters in your own hand and you turn your head and kiss him deeply on the mouth. At first he is surprised and utters a small moan and kisses back. His tongue traces your lips gently coaxing your lips open and twining his own with yours. He picks you up and sets you down on the desk and presses hip hips against your center in between your legs. You moan and wrap your arms around his neck. You feel his hand start you unbutton your blouse and play with your nipple through your bra. You gasp and arch into his touch and he chuckles. 

"Ah a little sensitive are we?" he unclasp your bra (how fortunate you wore the one that had the clasp on the front today) and he begins to kiss and suck at your breasts. Your moan is loud and you couldn't care less. With an open mouth you eye the growing bulge in his well-fitting suit pants and your mouth starts to water at the possibilities but before you can act on any impulses Loki is undoing his tie and pushing you backward and pinning you beneath him. You greedily unbutton his shirt and push it off him while he works the zip on your skirt. After a minute of intense fumbling both of you are down to just your panties and boxers. Loki slips his hand underneath the elastic and starts to rub the bundle of nerves sending shock waves of pleasure through you. You arch and moan and this clearly pleases him as he hums in approval. But after a few minutes of this you start to squirm under him wanting more, wanting him. You sit up and pull him closer by his belt and fumble a moment to undo the buckle. He helps you get it undone and steps out of his trousers. You mentally check yourself to stop you jaw from dropping. His member is long and slender much like the man himself. He produces a condom from seemingly out of nowhere and slips it on. He catches you eyeing him and grins before pinning you down and rubbing his length against your wet folds. You gasp and moan but the noise is quickly silenced by him with another hot kiss. You’re panting and desperate. 

"Loki p-please" 

"Hm? Please what my love?" Damn it Loki the bloody tease! 

"P-please fuck me!" he grins at you and the gesture alone sends shivers up your spine. He inserts the head of his impressive member and you gasp at the sensation but he doesn't stop there he continues going deeper. When he gets down to the hilt you moan with him. No lover you've had before now has ever filled you like this.

"Oh Loki! Please! Move!" He kisses your neck and starts to move slowly making the burn nice and slow, but so very hot. You thrust up into him and you smile at the groan he makes into your neck. He picks up speed, no longer caring about bow loud you are, a loud moan escapes you lips. Your name tumbles from his lips almost like a prayer as you both near your peak. He begins to thumb your clit. You scream his name as your release hits you. You clench around him and he gasps your name as he follows suit. You both lay panting and he kisses your hair. You giggle.

“I need to stay late more often," his eyes sparkle and he looks at you with a tricksters grin.   
"Oh I would say you have to, I have some more extracurricular activities for you."

**Author's Note:**

> ohhh my first times reader fic! *claps* did i do good?! i hope so i worked hard on this even though grammar is not my strong suit... *slaps crooked star on forehead* THERE WAS AN ATTEMPT! any way i hope you like it comment below!
> 
> I DO REQUESTS! If you want a times reader fic of any of the BBC Sherlock, Avengers and related movies, Supernatural, Doctor Who, The Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, or Guardians of the Galaxy characters please let me know or if you just want this fic to me male on male, please let me know I will give it a shot. I can do smut and fluff and kinks, just tell me want you want and I will give it my best shot!


End file.
